Recollections
by Tsukikoinuhime25
Summary: I suck at titles! This is a one shot request for Silent Shooter! No summaries so you'll just have to look inside to find out what it's all about! Sides/OC/Sunny!
1. Chapter 1

So here is a one shot request for Silent Shooter! This is a twins/OC pairing lemon! Underaged viewers have been warned! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! A lot of this is her thoughts on meeting the twins and their courtship.

* * *

I sat in my quarters after a long day in the med bay working alongside Ratchet and First Aid. To say that I was tired was an understatement, I was almost dead on my peds. Silverstreak could be thanked for that.

My little femling was stretching against my gestation chamber causing the dark blue of my armor to bulge outwards. She was constantly kicking me or punching my insides much to the amusement of my mates.

They got a huge kick out of my grumbling and mood swings. At least until I hauled off and smacked the slag out of both of them for the teasing. It may be funny to them but that was because they were not being beat up from the inside out.

On the other hand they made sure to massage my tense frame every night after they got back from patrol. Those times almost made me want to melt under the sensations both physical and emotional. And they made sure to take advantage everytime too by luring me into a gentle interfacing.

It was like they were afraid to take me too hard now that I was showing, and not just that I was due to bring Silverstreak through her emergence soon. So both were especially on edge. In fact they had gone to Prowl and Optimus to request time off starting tomorrow so that they could be with me constantly.

My door wings twitched on my back more out of habit than anything, checking my surroundings for any vibrations in the air. Sies liked to sneak up on my and scare me sometimes so the hanit had only increased in frequency. At least he had slowed down after Sunny had warned him, jokingly, that he might scare me into premature labor. Since then my normally silly mate had become much more restrained. Sunny was having a hay day because of it.

It made me think back to our first meeting...

The war had just ended several vorns prior and the Autobots who had left Cybertron had returned to rebuild. Much progress had been made. At least in terms of the physical rebuilding of the cities. Emotional attachments were harder to pursue for bots, especially for me in my profession as a medic, one who had just survived a war. I had seen much death, and had failed to save many good bots. It still haunted me.

Sometimes it had gotten so bad that I had to leave and walk the pain off in the streets of New Kaon where I had moved to. Funny thing huh? All of the cities were named New and then whatever their old names were. Moonracer had a major laughing fit when I had told her that.

It was on this walk that my life had changed for good all with a chance meeting with a pair of mechs that everybot had only warned me about.

One klik I'm walking safely down the street with my helm bowed down... And the next something hits me with the force of a triple changer tackling a minbot. I went sprawling down to the ground crushing one of my doorwings under me making me release a startled yelp. Damn that motherfragging hurt like a glitched up fragging aft!

"Oh slag I am so sorry! Are you ok?"

I opened my optics with a deep growl catching sight of a bright red mech standing over the top of me smiling sheepishly. "You crushed my doorwing by running into me! Do I look like I'm ok?!"

He grimaced. "I didn't mean to! I didn't see you there until after I ran into you!"

He offered me a servo to pull me up and I accepted so that I could get my peds back under me. That was when I noticed one more additional thing, a second mech standing right behind this one...glaring at me. I glared back unintimidated by this mech who was almost twice my size.

"Oh slag I really did crush your doorwing!" The red mech babbled. "I'm so sorry! Do you need me to take you to see Ratchet?"

I brushed his servos off briskly my temper getting the better of me. "No. I can go and see him myself since I do work with him!" The last thing I had wanted was to go anywhere with the slagging idiot that had bowled me over.

The golden mech had snorted at me. "Leave the ungrateful glitch there Sides. If she doesn't want the help why bother?"

"Excuse me?!" Full scale anger raged inside of me prompting me to shove the red mech aside like he wasn't nearly twice my size so that I could get into the golden one's face. "The frag did you just say to me you bright gold glitch?!"

He looked down his olfactory intake at me like I was an insect. "I said-"

As soon as he opened his mouth to start another insult I reacted with a swift punch straight to his face plates, right between those pretty blue optics. He wasn't expecting it either and it caused him to snap back like a bot his size had struck him.

"SUNNY!" The rec mech now identified as Sides shouted in alarm.

All I had time to register at that moment was him rushing past me to kneel down next to the groaning scrap of gold that had been a major helmache to me at the time. He had the fragging bearings to glare at me. Well I could glare back. Only I was better at it.

"You little-"

"Say one more word and I'm going to stomp on your interface array until you become a femme!" I had hissed dangerously.

Sides had shivered.

Sunny and I had only glared at each other with silent promises of pain for each other.

Thinking back on it now it was completely hilarious because it had started a feud between Sunny and I. Everytime we had seen one another I'd punch him for some reason or another, or he'd wrestle me into the floor so that he didn't have to actually strike me.

This had gone on for close to a vorn before something had changed.

It had been as sudden as a space bridge popping up out of nowhere. One solar cycle we're fighting like normal, and the next he stormed up to me with Sides trailing after him looking apologetic... Then the bright glitch had had the audacity to grab me, pull me to him, and kiss me senseless.

His sudden attack had been rewarded by another swift punch to the face. But it had changed something between all of us from that point on.

Because from that point I became flustered whenever they came around me, as valiantly as I had tried to deny it. And they had changed as well, no longer harassing me for their own enjoyment. Sunny especially had changed in that he no longer instigated fights with me. He was still gruff but he handled me with more gentleness than ever before.

This dancing around had lasted another vorn before Sides caved and asked me on a date for the both of them. My mouth had been running before I could stop it, me accepting the offer. Afterwards I wanted to beat myself in the face repeatedly despite the way that Sides had perked up with excitement.

I don't even know how to explain how that date had gone... It had ended up being an outright disaster all because of me.

They had picked me up to take me out to a club. One main issue with that...I could not dance. I told them this and they still insisted on going.

The idiots that they were they dragged me into a club filled with amorous mechs and femmes of all sizes and tempernaments...and they expected me to not start slag? With all of the femmes staring at them as we passed. My doorwings had bristled with anger as a snarl had twisted at my lips.

Sides tried to teach me how to dance but I sucked at it. It made his night to see me try though. To be honest it was kind of fun to practice with him as well.

Between dancing we got slag faced over charged. I found more enjoyment out of drinking myself stupid with them than dancing with them. Unfortunately high grade had never done anything to help my temper...

It had only taken one lewd look from a passing femme to start a brawl. By brawl I mean I had stood up shoved her in challenge, warned her to back off of my mechs...which I hadn't even technically been dating them at the time; and when she had shoved me back I clocked her so hard that her jaw joints had snapped.

Effectively ruining the night since we got kicked out of the club for my little outburst. The twins hadn't seemed to mind much at the time, with Sides preening like a femling over how I had proclaimed them mine then knocked that femme out cold.

Sunny had been quiet the entire walk back to my housing unit.

Things had gotten even more crazy from there...because not one, but both of them had literally jumped me at my door. And me? I had been too slagged up to care enough to refuse them.

So we had all ended fragging in my berth for the duration of the night. Even I had to admit after that night that the twins were fragging amazing in the berth. I hadn't been able to walk the next day. Not properly at least however I had managed to haul myself up while they were still in recharge and flee my home.

At the time I had been deeply conflicted and mortified over what had happened. I had practically no experience with actual relationships having been very young when the war had started, and having few opportunities either before or after. I had no idea of what to do at the time. Other femmes had talked about mechs only wanting a quick frag before they took off. My processor had been a whirlwind of fear and uncertainty...and anger over my own carelessness.

The emotions had ate at me that entire solar cycle and for many more after that. Many in which I had avoided the twins like the plague, not because I was angry at them but because I didn't know what was expected of me after something like that.

This avoidance had only gone on for roughly a deca cycle before they had cornered me and demanded to know what my deal was. I hadn't wanted to admit what was bothering me but their persistance eventually ate at me until I exploded in anger and blabbed everything that was bothering me.

Afterwards I had run and locked myself in my housing unit for three solar cycles. During that time I beat myself up for being stupid and for letting my emotions get the best of me. That was where I had stayed until the last day when I got another shock to top all else in the form of two mechs scaling the side of my building to break in through my window.

"Wha-why the pit did you break into my housing unit?!" I had all but screeched.

Both had taken one look at me and attacked me, not literally but they had dragged me back to my berth and the events after that were all a blur. All I knew was that there was pleasure and the next morning when I woke from recharge I had a bond with both of them. Not an ideal way to do it but we wouldn't have changed it. Most likely.

Life was never the same after that day. The twins had moved me into their housing unit immediately afterwards. More like they forced me to when I refused to give up my own home. Their's was larger though so eventually I got over it.

The three of us spent too much time fragging all over the place to really care anyways. I mean that literally. All we could do was revel in the new bond, the emotions, and frag each other's processors out. Wasn't gonna complain about it though it felt amazing.

Life settled down after that for another two vorns. The happiest two vorns of my life...

And then one day that happiness had grown exponentially when we found out from Ratchet that I was sparked. Now I know that the twins might not seem like ideal creators but they changed dramatically after we found out.

They handled me with utmost care, often times talking to my chassis or sparkling bump when the spark split and sank into my gestation chamber. It was too much sometimes. Their affection had a tendency to make my crazy sparked hormones act up in turn making me cry like crazy. Of course they always took my episodes in stride, used to my emotional states as they were.

Yes things were looking up...

I came back to reality when golden arms draped around my shoulders.

"Hey Tempest." Sunny greeted me with a soft kiss to my helm between my red chevron.

Sides came up in front of me and knelt down so that he was optic level with my sparkling bump. "Hey Silverstreak!" He patted my bump affectionately. "Your Opis are home! Were you a good sparkling for your Danniluk while we were gone?" He leaned up and kissed my lips softly in greeting. "Hey sweetspark did you have a good day?"

"Mmmm hmm. It was fine."

"We could feel your emotions go haywire for a bit... Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Sunny. Just a little sore from Silverstreak kicking me all solar cycle."

"Maybe if you were a little more relaxed she might calm down?" He purred against my audio followed by a swift nip from his denta.

A soft gasp spilled from my vocaliser. "Maybe. I doubt that you have the skills to relax me though." I lied. Sunny on a mission to prove his sexual prowess was an infinitely more pleasurable Sunny. Not that he wasn't spectacular normally. I wasn't going to let him hear that slip out over the bond though...

His growl told me that he took the bait before he swept me up from the couch and carried me to our berthroom. He sat me on my peds only so that he could strip my armor off of me, touching all of my sweet spots to get me going as he did.

Then I was ushered onto the berth while they stripped their armor and joined me laying on either side.

Gentle servos ghosted between my legs rubbing at my external nodes making me moan. Drifting further up they teased me chassis. At this point I was already fully prepared since it took nothing to get a sparked femme going. Especially not me. "Please..." I whimpered.

They decided not to tease me like they normally would thankfully, both getting into position between my legs. Their long spikes pressed against my opening before plunging in.

My back arched clean off of the berth a scream rising from my throat. And then without even giving me an astrosecond in between they started pounding into me leaving me able to do no more than dig my servos into the berth to hold on.

Grunts, growls, moans, whimpers, and the revving of engines filled the room with each thrust. It was like a shock racking me from helm to ped each time they rammed back into me, each shock coursing through me until it blended into a coil in my abdomen and spark chamber.

I was too big for them to lean over me so they grabbed my hips up off of the berth so that they had more freedom to move. I growled my displeasure when the action prevented me from thrusting back.

They only grinned and picked up the pace making me release a loud gasp. Oh Primus teasing them was so worth it! So so worth it! I was being driven to overload already!

They swelled up inside of me as well releasing pleased grunts and groans as we all started reaching our peaks together.

All it took was a series of quick deep thrusts to send me flying over the edge of overload.

Arching I screamed in sheer ecstasy as my overload washed through me sending sparks flying through the air. Something was different this time though, a sensation that I was unfamiliar with accompanied the pleasure.

A sharp pain in my abdomen. It was sudden and intense.

Neither Sides nor Sunny seemed to notice at first as they released into me with roars of pleasure.

Me? I definitely noticed! It fragging hurt bad enough that I shifted uncomfortably before our climaxes had even passed.

They slumped on either side of me, but I knew that they weren't done yet. Or they wouldn't have been if it hadn't been for the moan of discomfort that escaped me. That had them perking up worriedly.

"Sweetspark?"

"Temp?"

My servos shot to my abdomen where the pressure was coming in waves. "Owwwww."

My mates shot up ramrod straight. "WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

I filled the bond with frustration and aggravation. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?! EITHER IT'S JUST A FALSE ALARM OR SILVERSTREAK DECIDED TO COME NOW!"

Jaws dropped as both flew into action. Sides rushed to grab a small pack we had set aside for when the time came. He subspaced it at the same time that Sunny put my armor back on and scooped me up.

Another wave of pain shot through me making me double over...as much as I could with a soft groan.

"Just hold on Temp! We'll get you to...First Aid!"

All I could think was...you better!

* * *

I will say one thing about the whole experience of having a sparkling trying to push it's way out of you... It hurts! Like the worst kind of pain imaginable! Like you're being torn apart from the valve up!

It makes you hate everybot around you even your mates and the medics trying to help you. Sometimes I wish that I was wrong! I wish that I had a few more cycles before having to go through this pit! This pit that had reduced me to a screaming, snarling, roaring mess of pain and anger at the world.

For the last few breems I had been pushing to dispel Silverstreak from my birthing channel, but she had my doorwings so getting any purchase with them was twice as hard. First Aid was using his digits to try and dislodge her, this making the twins throw a fit that he was touching their spot. If it hadn't been for Silverstreak being stuck they might have maimed him, then I would have smacked the slag out of both of them.

As it was the coaching they were giving me was making me mad. The constant you can do this, or vent Tempt vent! If I could I would throttle them both! Like they could understand the level of pain I was in!

First Aid managed to dislodge Silverstreak's doorlets, and trust me I felt when they scraped across my channel to reposition themselves. My yelling at the twins changed to a shriek of pure agony that had them jumping.

It was at that point that I decided I was just done! Without even waiting for First Aid to instruct me to do something I leaned forward on the next contraction and pushed as hard as I fragging could! And I would not stop until she came out! I WAS SO OVER THIS!

I felt her sliding down my birthing channel inch by painstaking inch! It sent fresh pain shooting through me but I didn't falter. Call me a rabid cyberanimal or a psycho but I pushed until she finally slid out of me. Only then did I allow myself to slump back in ehxhaustion.

Soft cries filled the room. First Aid lifted Silverstreak's tiny silver protoform onto my chassis.

She flapped her doorlets and cried prompting me to chirp at her. Almost immediately the crying stopped as dark blue optics snapped open and lifted to meet mine. I clicked and cooed at her overcome with just how beautiful she looked.

She had my doorwings and features, but she had Sunny's helm fins. Sideswipe was there as well in the brightness of her optics and the goofy smile she graced us with.

The twins melted instantly upon seeing that smile.

Tears welled up in my own optics. "Hi Silverstreak! I'm your carrier!" I cooed at her.

She released a series of curious clicks. Her gaze switched to Sides when he leaned closer.

"And I'm one of your mech creators! The funner one! That golden aft over there is your other creator!"

"Sides!" Sunny growled at him though it lacked any real anger. He was just too taken with staring at Silverstreak to really be mad.

Her gaze snapped from Sides to him. _Coo. Click. Click. Warble. Whir. _

The medics left to give us some privacy. Soon they would have to come and take her to clean her. But for now it was all about us bonding to feed the sparkbond between us.

A bond that we would ensure was filled with all of the love we had lost out on before meeting each other.

All of that pain had finally given way...

To a happiness we had never known.

And I could not be happier.

* * *

R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN! I should start off by saying that I most likely won't be continuing these stories but I'm putting them back up so you all can read them! If I move to another account I may repost the newer, edited version on there. If I do I will let you know! At this point I don't know if I can keep posting things for my characters because I feel like any changes I make aren't worth it, or will just be used by other people at their own discretion. For about a year I've struggled to write, something that has bothered me a lot since writing has always been so therapeutic for me. It's like I've lost an important outlet for everything that's gone wrong in life, and that's really stressful. So I may start over, move to another account that I've made. If I do I will be posting OC/Canon stories still, but my OC's also have OC mates as well so I'll be posting things for those as well. If anyone wants to knw my new account let me know!


End file.
